


A Sweet Half

by RasenRougue



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasenRougue/pseuds/RasenRougue
Summary: Para Sakata Gintoki el dinero, las mujeres y los postres lo eran todo en su vida. No había necesidad de agregar o quitar algo más para sentirse pleno y feliz. O al menos eso era lo que él creía hasta que los caprichosos deseos del destino le devolvieron aquel viejo fantasma de su pasado que creía haber olvidado ya.





	A Sweet Half

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas tardes! Se han de preguntar qué hago publicando otro oneshot cuando podría estar actualizando mis otros fics. Pues a veces uno tiene malas influencias en su vida, influencias a las que les recomiendas Gintama y empiezan a verlo, y de repente tienen un fuerte crush con el tipo de ojos de pescado. Y luego una cosa llevo a otra y terminé prometiendo un oneshot de ese hombre. Así que este pequeño y bochornoso escrito se lo dedico a mi querida amiga y escritora de años que entiende mis amores malsanos y todas las loqueras que se cruzan por mi cabeza (owo)9 Love U pequeña, no mueras antes de acabar la lectura.

**Simply Irresistible**

¿Qué es lo que intentaba hallar cada vez que abandonaba su hogar y comenzaba a caminar por las ruidosas calles de su ciudad? ¿Es que estaba en busca de clientela que le proporcionara unas cuantas monedas a su bolsillo y así no ser asesinado por su molesta arrendataria? ¿O es que estaba tan aburrido de su monótona vida que trataba de encontrarse con alguna emoción que agitara su corazón?

Tal vez era una mezcla de todo. Tal vez lo quería hallar todo y simultáneamente, nada. Tal vez todo era el efecto secundario que le tocaba vivir a él tras el término de aquella descomunal y desgastante guerra donde existió la victoria, pero también se presenciaron perdidas y momentos angustiantes.

Sí, era un horrible vacío el que le asolaba y no sabía cómo confrontar. Por eso, en un intento por llenarlo, abandonaba la protección de su hogar y transitaba por su reconstruida ciudad en busca de ese algo que deseaba y temía hallar.

Sacudió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y continúo avanzando sin un rumbo establecido. Tal vez dejaría que su propio estómago determinara su destino final.

—Denme un ramen con porción doble de carne. Ah sí, y nada de picante. Mi estómago no está para esa clase de aventuras explosivas —tomó asiento frente a ese pequeño y confiable restaurante portátil que visitaba con más frecuencia que la que el dueño querría.

—Señor, me temo que no podré tomar su orden. El ramen se nos ha acabado ya —dijo el hombre que pulía afanosamente sus platos—. Pero puedo ofrecerle arroz o sake. Tal vez sake. Tiene cara de que necesita ahogar sus problemas en alcohol y olvidarse de quién es por lo que le queda de vida.

—¡¿Cómo que se ha acabado el ramen?! ¡¿Qué clase de restaurante de ramen es este si no tienen ramen?! —exclamaba con un par de venitas saltadas mientras zarandeaba al dueño sin piedad alguna—. ¡Lo que usted hace se llama publicidad engañosa y está penado por la ley!

—Señor, creo que usted no necesita alcohol. Tal vez el harakiri alivie su dolor terrenal.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Crees que porque luzco como un samurái desempleado que debe tolerar a dos adolescentes hormonales que me presumen lo mucho que se divierten con sus parejas en la semana, debo terminar con mi vida?! ¡¿Crees que al gran Gin-san le afecta ver a esos dos idiotas siendo felices con sus parejas mientras por las noches hacen ñam ñam ñam?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Gin-san es un hombre feliz, pleno y, sobre todo, lleno de acción por las noches! —exteriorizó con todo el volumen de su voz, como si estuviera orgulloso de una hazaña como esa; como si todo lo que dijo hubiera sido verdad.

—Señor, creo que por la manera en que sus ojos quieren abandonar sus cuencas oculares y por ese rostro tenso, casi estreñido, que lo menos que tiene por las noches es ñam ñam ñam —pronunció calmadamente al mismo tiempo que le daba un par de cachetadas a tan insolente cliente—. Puedo recomendarle algunos sitios para que se relaje y pueda continuar con su deprimente y asquerosa existencia.

—Olvídelo, ya fui a todos los que hay en esta ciudad —pronunció más calmado. Ahora tenía el rostro tendido sobre la mesa donde servían la comida—. Todas están lo suficientemente recorridas como para que no se sorprendan por lo que mi pequeño Gin-chan y yo sabemos hacer —suspiró con amargura. Y es que hasta sus ojos empezaron a ponerse vidriosos—. Cantinero, sírvame un trago bien fuerte. Quiero olvidarme de mi miserable existencia…

—¿Es que una no puede cenar tranquilamente por estos lugares? —Gintoki se levantó de inmediato por dos razones. La primera: pensó que estaba absolutamente a solas con el viejo del ramen; segundo: esa voz le resultaba jodidamente familiar y eso le aterraba—. Con todo lo que has soltado se me ha revuelto el estómago y ya no quiero terminarme mi ramen —esa seria mirada estaba clavada en él con represalia y enfado. Sin embargo, a él eso no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho, el que cruzaran mirada en sí le resultaba algo muy cercano a la extrañeza y curiosidad.

—Y yo que creía que me estaba volviendo loco otra vez y ya estaba empezando a escuchar molestas vocecitas en mi cabeza —expresó con una sonrisa burlona mientras intentaba ocultar el chillido de sus tripas. Y es que contemplar la magnificencia de aquel enorme plato de ramen no hizo más que acrecentar su apetito—. Maldita glotona. Así que fuiste tú la que se comió todo el ramen de aquí.

—Y estaba muy feliz comiéndolo hasta que llegaste y empezaste a ventilar tus intimidades. Así que paso totalmente de esto —empujó su plato hacia adelante, en un claro ademan de que no se comería eso.

—Niña, ¿acaso no te enseñaron buenos modales en casa? ¿Nadie te enseñó que no debes desperdiciar la comida? Eres una deshonra para toda familia y para tu vaca —era increíble que se le pudiera entender perfectamente cuando estaba devorándose aquel bowl de ramen sin pena ni descaro alguno.

—Se nota que no has cambiado —soltó con cierta molestia—. Ya no eres precisamente un niño —le recordó por si se le había olvidado—. Ya deberías pensar en tener un buen trabajo y hacer algo de tu vida. Eso de ir al pachinko, embriagarte y enredarte con cualquier mujer que se te cruza, ya no va con un anciano como tú —porque aunque callada y poco expresiva, poseía una de las lenguas más filosas que él haya conocido. Era de esas que sabían cómo matar con simples palabras.

—¿Ah sí? Pues deberías estar moviendo esas gordas caderas tuyas de aquí para allá para ver si atrapas algo decente —lo siguiente que supo es que ella daba muy buenos puñetazos y que ya debía la fachada de un establecimiento—. ¡Maldita mujer! —blasfemó tras incorporarse y jalarle para que se levantara.

—Mis gordas caderas y yo nos retiramos, idiota desempleado y bueno para nada —se soltó y empezó a caminar, ignorando los gritos y groserías del de cabellera plateada.

—¡Ey, ey! ¡Te estoy hablando! —ella iba adelante por varios metros y él la estaba siguiendo. Estaba claro que no iba a dejar que se fuera sin pagar por todas sus groserías—. ¡Ven aquí y dímelo en la cara maldita fanática del orden! —y nuevamente fue monumentalmente ignorado. Y eso solamente le provocó mucho más enfado—. Tsk…Maldita mujer toca pelotas…—se calmó no porque así lo quisiera, sino más bien porque su atención se deslizó de su larga y azabache hasta sus caderas y se mantuvo allí, atendiendo al suave movimiento que estas efectuaban y en lo que claramente captaba la atención de muchos otros hombres—. Para ser tan estirada tienes un buen trasero —ahora fue una bella patada la que se estampó contra su rostro y lo hizo volar, de nuevo—. Ungh… ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan jodidamente salvaje eh?! ¡¿Qué no piensas en que puedes matarme?! —se quejaba desde el suelo, con todo el rostro ensangrentado.

—No es mi culpa que seas un completo degenerado y te la pases soltando obscenidades —por supuesto que estaba en su derecho de golpearlo hasta morir—. Por cosas como estas seguirás solo como un perro —que se lo dijera con ese aire de soberbia lo cabreaba casi tanto como ese ademán que hizo con su cabello.

—Pues a ti de nada te sirve que tengas ese cuerpo tan jodidamente curvilíneo y ese rostro de que no rompo ni un plato, si estás igual o más sola que las que viven con más de cuarenta gatos en su casa —estipulaba con guasa. Y es que le señalaba y se reía cínicamente—. Ese cuerpo es un completo desperdicio si no lo usas para nada divertido.

—¿Tan urgido estás que no dejas de mirarme el cuerpo y tener pensamientos lascivos? —cuestionó, observándolo con detenimiento. ¿Y es que eso que se dibujaba en sus labios era una sonrisa chispeante? Sí, la maldita estaba burlándose de su desgracia y de su libido.

—Jamás tendría pensamientos pervertidos contigo —negó—. Serías la última mujer con la que me gustaría meterme en la cama.

—Oh, ya veo —y ya que no tenía nada más que hacer emprendió la retirada.

—Pensé que te sentirías ofendida y me golpearías por decirte eso —ella cesó sus pasos y le observaba de reojo mientras hablaba—. Lo cual sería normal porque cualquier mujer que sea desairada por el gran Sakata Gintoki se siente frustrada y menos mujer que antes.

—Apuesto a que Kagura y Shinpachi se divierten cientos de veces más que tú —era una experta golpeando su ego sin compasión alguna.

—¡A esos idiotas malagradecidos ni me los menciones! ¡Yo casi los crie, ¿y es así como me lo pagan?! —ella por su lado intentó reprimir una carcajada; pero fue en vano—. ¡Oye deja de reírte de mí!

—Indudablemente nadie se aburre estando a tu alrededor —comentó, secando las pequeñas lágrimas que se le escaparon de la risotada que experimentó—. Eres un imán para las desgracias.

—No quiero escuchar eso de la que solamente sabe rodearse de problemas —agregó con cierta diversión—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por unas copas? —invitó—. Todavía te debo lo del ramen.

—Mi relación con el alcohol se acabó hace un tiempo —soltó con dramatismo—. Pero puedes invitarme algunos aperitivos. Después de todo me quedé con hambre y tú arruinaste mi cena.

—De haber sabido que estabas ahí hubiera dicho cosas peores —y sólo por estar de hablador recibió un lindo puntapié—. ¡Que dejes de golpearme de una maldita vez!

Aquel pequeño y ruidoso lugar siempre se hallaba concurrido por las noches. Y aunque las personas que lo atendían eran en su mayoría gente desagradable, al menos les podía pedir fiado.

—Te vas a contagiar de la estupidez y los horribles hábitos de este bueno para nada —fue lo segundo que dijo la dueña tras pedirles la orden a ambos.

—Ya convivo con muchos idiotas buenos para nada como él y no se me han pegado sus malos hábitos. Así que creo que estaré bien… A menos que empiece a decir cosas desagradables y tenga que golpearlo —pronunció con una linda sonrisa que embaucaba a los incautos.

—No necesitas que diga algo inapropiado para golpearlo. Hazlo cada vez que se te dé la gana —proponía la vieja Otose con un semblante casi diabólico. Y es que casi estaba susurrando la palabra muerte.

—Deja de llenarle la cabeza de ideas sin sentido, vieja bruja —replicaba. Y es que casi la estaba corriendo de donde permanecía sentido con la pelinegra—. Y bien, ¿qué es lo que te ha traído a este sucio barrio? Porque una chiquilla tan malcriada y adinerada como tú no embona aquí.

—Es un lugar variopinto y me gusta —respondió—. Gente corriente y de mal gusto la hay en todos lados.

—¿O es que acaso estás siguiéndole la pista a ese chiquillo asexuado? —su casual pregunta provocó que ella bajara su té helado sobre la mesa y le observara con cierto enfado; al parecer había tocado una fibra que no debía—. Bueno, los hombres siempre somos unos completos imbéciles. Es bueno que te des cuenta de ello a tu edad. Te ahorrará sufrimiento innecesario.

—Pensé que para estas alturas te encontrarías viviendo con ella —expresó una vez que sorbió un poco de su refrescante bebida—. Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que hacían una bonita pareja.

—Algunas cosas ya están rotas antes de siquiera empezar —no era extraño que él tuviera sus momentos de seriedad. Lo que sí le resultaba raro es que tuviera esos momentos con ella—. No tiene caso alguno intentar algo que no va a funcionar.

—Eso no lo puedes saber hasta que lo intentas.

—Lo siento, pero soy del tipo S no del tipo M —estableció con burla. Ella le dio la razón con un largo suspiro—. Mejor tengamos una noche divertida y olvidémonos de esos innecesarios problemas de cabeza.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre anécdotas graciosas tanto de ambos como de los clientes que fueron llegando conforme la noche se volvía más fría y más próxima al nuevo día. Y cuando menos se lo esperaban ya se encontraban fuera, refrescándose y trasladándose hacia el hogar de Gintoki; alguien ya andaba un poco movido por las copas y necesitaba ayuda para regresar a casa.

—¿Vas a tomar más? —cuestionó la mujer tras tomar asiento y ver cómo la humanidad del samurái se trasladaba hacia la cocina—. Tendrás una jaqueca horrible en unas horas más.

—¿Ah? Claro que no —lo que el hombre había traído era una gran cantidad de alimentos altos en azúcares. Porque para él no había nada de malo en ingerir tantos carbohidratos a esas horas.

—No olvides que eres propenso a tener diabetes si continúas comiendo tantas cosas dulces.

—Las cosas dulces son lo único que le queda a un hombre viejo como yo. Lo único que le produce placer —y es que ahora lucía como una adolescente enamorada a la que le ha roto el corazón su primer amor y solamente encuentra consuelo en la comida.

—Y vamos a empezar con lo mismo.

—Maldita mujer insensible —expresaba, al tiempo que gimoteaba y comía.

Debió de haberse centrado tanto en su tarea de comer que perdió por completo la noción del tiempo y de quién estaba con él. Para cuando se acordó, su acompañante se había quedado totalmente dormida mientras yacía sentada en el sillón que estaba frente a él.

—Qué chiquilla tan irrespetuosa. Mira que quedarse dormida mientras expreso mis penas —se puso de pie y caminó hacia quien estaba en el quinto sueño—. Creo que lo mejor será que la lleve al cuarto de Kagura… Aunque ella duerme en un armario…—meditó las opciones por un par de minutos y después estaba allí, mirando el rostro de la dormida joven—. Pero estoy seguro de que se enfadará de que la haya movido. Así que, la dejaré dormidita aquí —irse a su cuarto a descansar es lo que iba a hacer, sin embargo, se detuvo. Lo hizo al ver a esa joven moverse para dejarse caer de costado sobre el sillón; era claro que alguien estaba buscando comodidad—….Ah…—era un hombre, era inevitable que no se percatara del botón que se desabrochó cuando ella se recostó. Aunque lo peor no era ese accidente, sino la vista que le estaba ofertando tal incidente inesperado—. Bueno…está claro que está floreciendo adecuadamente…—sacudió la imagen de su cabeza y se dispuso a irse de una buena vez por todas.

—Umm… Maldición. Me he quedado dormida —había despertado y se había sentado de golpe, bostezando con cierta pereza impresa en su rostro—. Creo que es hora de que me vaya —pronunció al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Lo que no se imaginaba es que uno de sus pies se había entumido y le había entorpecido el caminar—. Ungh… Lo siento —por fortuna él había estado entre su avance y su caída contra el suelo.

—¿Segura que no eres tú la que está alcoholizada? —soltó con broma.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota —replicó con avidez.

—Ya, ya, tranquila. No quiero que me asesines aquí con uno de tus golpecitos —sitúo su figura en ella, en esas carmesí pupilas que lucían tan vívidas, tan llamativas como aquellos rubíes que tanto ambicionaban a las mujeres. También puso atención a sus labios, eran pequeños y ligeramente carnosos. Aunque el peor de sus errores fue el de bajar más su mirar; allí estaba de nuevo esa panorámica, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo, tan pegada a su pecho—….Tsk…—era más alto que ella y eso le permitía mirar todo desde arriba.

—Ey, ¿qué es lo que estás viendo? —había sentido cómo la había viboreado en cuestión de segundos.

—…Tu rostro…y ese par de atributos que tienes demasiado cerca de mí…—una respuesta como esa logró que ella se apartara y retrocediera rápidamente; y es que hasta había vuelto a sentarse gracias a su aparatosa reacción—. Creo que no te dicen cosas como esas muy seguido, ¿verdad? —la mujer podría no decir nada, pero sus mejillas estaban barnizadas de rojo. Y ese semblante en conjunción con su reacción cohibida estaban resultándole inesperadamente atractivo.

—¡C-Cállate pedazo de idiota! ¡Es obvio que no todos son unos pervertidos como tú! —dijo, cruzándose de piernas y llevando su atención hacia su lado izquierdo.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Uno que parecía existir para que reacomodarán sus ideas. Pero no todo era tan simple.

Él la observaba desde donde permanecía de pie. Veía su cabellera oscura, sedosa y que resaltaba por su tersa y blanca piel. Apreciaba su perfil y aceptaba que era una mujer atractiva para cualquier hombre, incluyéndole. Contemplaba la pronunciación que su busto provocaba en su albina blusa y seguía el rastro de sus caderas y sus bien torneados muslos; poseía el cuerpo que cualquier mujer envidiaría y que cualquier hombre desearía tener bajo sus sábanas.

Pero no. Él no podía estar deseando ser algo más que un simple observador. De ninguna manera podía pensar en ella como algo más que una buena amiga que había conocido hace dos años atrás; con la que había compartido buenos y malos momentos, con la que había estado peleando a su lado durante aquella monumental guerra.

No debía y, sin embargo, sabía que había algo más que su período de abstinencia lo que estaba orillándole a experimentar cierta desesperación al tenerla tan cerca y no poderla tocar.

—¡¿S-Sa…kata?! —sus pupilas se dilataron tanto como les era posible. Y los latidos de su corazón parecieron dar un vuelco para empezar a trabajar con más prontitud. ¿Pero es que su cuerpo podría reaccionar de otro modo al tener aquel rostro tan próximo al suyo? Es que podía sentir su respiración haciéndole cosquillas sobre sus labios—. ¿S-Sucede algo? —él estaba agachado frente a ella, con sus dos manos estacionadas sobre el lomo del sillón, justo a un lado de sus hombros.

—¿Alguna vez has querido algo que esté prohibido? Ya sabes, algo que está lejos de tu alcance —ella guardó silencio y él sonrió ampliamente—. Claro que lo entiendes, ¿no? —su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más y ella, aunque quisiera ofertarle una respuesta, no podía. No porque esos labios estaban sobre los suyos, ejerciendo una suave presión y dejándola a ella completamente desarmada.

Llevó sus manos alrededor de su rostro y lo sujetaron con firmeza, pero sin demasiada tosquedad. Lo hizo porque necesitaba que sus labios y los de ella no se separaran; requería que se mantuvieran de ese modo hasta que uno se saciara o hasta que la otra parte detuviera todo.

—Creo que te ha gustado un poco. O de lo contrario ya estaría sobre el suelo, retorciéndome del dolor —exponía, relamiéndose los labios. ¿Es que estaba saboreándose su último beso?

—¿Acaso quieres convertirme en una de tus tantas amantes baratas? —inquirió, sin despegar su atención de él. Se mantenía seria aun cuando sus mejillas no habían perdido su hermosa tonalidad bermellón—. Yo no sirvo para esa clase de juegos infantiles.

—Solamente has evadido mi pregunta —él mejor que nadie sabía que ella no era de esa clase de mujeres que se dejaban abordar por cualquier imbécil. No. A ella debía interesarle, aunque fuera un poco aquella persona para permitirle que intentara algo—. Bien, ¿por qué no me dices que te atraigo? Y por eso mismo te has dejado besar por mí.

Un imbécil siempre será un imbécil; eso era lo que ella pensaba, sin embargo, el hombre que tenía frente a ella le había mostrado que era algo más que un vago pervertido que vive la vida de manera despreocupada. Era alguien fuerte, tanto en cuerpo como en mente; alguien que comprendía el dolor de la pérdida y el miedo de volver a caer en ese mismo abismo. Alguien que era capaz de dar su vida para proteger lo que era realmente importante en su vida. Alguien que se había ganado su admiración pese a su enorme lista de defectos.

Y tampoco podía negar que era bien parecido y que la atracción estuvo presente antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Pero jamás dejó que esa tambaleante sensación la cegara y orientara sus pensamientos a ideas absurdas e inconcebibles. No, porque ella sabía que nada entre ellos dos podía existir.

Era de ese modo hasta ese preciso instante en que él cruzó la línea y osó en robar sus labios.

—Ohhh… De modo que esas son las que tenemos.

—No seas tan pretencioso —replicó, torciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Y qué si me atraes? Eso no significa nada para ninguno de los dos —no ganaba nada con negar lo que claramente era más que obvio para ambos—. Tú solamente eres una clase diferente de idiota.

—Ey, no me metas en el mismo saco que él. A mí sí me gustan las mujeres —se defendió—. Uno al que lo estás dejando con ganas de algo más que un simple beso nocturno —el problema no radicaba en sus palabras, sino en el tono que empleó para pronunciarlas. Su voz podía ser tan áspera, tan grave y tan jodidamente sensual cuando él se lo proponía. Y eso al parecer, era un enorme predicamento para ella—. ¿Por qué no continuamos en lo que nos quedamos? —su mano reposaba bajo el mentón de la abochornada joven sólo para levantarle un poco y poder apropiarse de aquellos labios que se acostumbraban a su ritmo y su manera de actuar. Incluso su lengua se encontraba recorriendo cada recoveco de su boca.

Sus besos se tornaron mucho más intensos, mucho más prolongados, mucho más asfixiantes para ambos. Y eso llevó a que las manos de aquel samurái se cansaran de sostener su rostro y se enfocaran en una nueva misión.

—¡Ey, ¿pero qué?! —la había hecho caer y recostarse sobre el sillón que le sostenía. Desde su posición lo avistaba a él, sobre ella, con sólo sus manos y rodillas sirviéndole de soporte para evitar que cayera por completo su persona. Desde allí él debía tener una vista maravillosa porque ahí estaba nuevamente esa sonrisa plagada de satisfacción—. E-Esto no está nada bien…

—Si alguien tiene la culpa aquí, eres tú —¿cómo que ella? —. No debiste de haber entrado a la cueva del lobo tan despreocupadamente.

—¿Así terminan todas las mujeres que entran a tu casa? —preguntó con malhumor. Gintoki supo que ella era terreno minado y debía cuidar lo que decía—. Quítate o te dejaré sin joyas familiares —nunca antes una mujer le habló con tanta seriedad.

—¿En qué concepto me tienes? —estipuló con cierta molestia—. Es obvio que he estado bajo dieta por mucho tiempo y que claramente no he traído a mujeres aquí para "esta clase de cosas" …Técnicamente eres la primera que está aquí por deseo propio …—¿le estaba siendo sincero? —. Tampoco es que sea increíblemente popular entre las mujeres… De hecho, estoy casi seguro que eres tú a la que no dejan de molestar los tipos con los que te encuentras —sí, estaba torciendo su sien ante su propio comentario. Era claro que la idea de que fuera pretendida por otros no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. ¿Es que no era ridículo que se sintiera de esa manera cuando él pensaba que solamente le atraía físicamente?

—En mujeriego sin remedio —sinceridad pura—. Un imbécil que corre detrás de las mujeres bonitas y voluptuosas… Un perro faldero desagradable —bueno, él quería respuestas y ahí las tenía. Cada una se clavaba en su ser como una flecha venenosa.

—Oye, hay de faldas a faldas… Y la tuya luce demasiado costosa para mí —había que admitir que existía cierta satisfacción en hacerla enfadar con sus peladeces—. No me molestaría levantarla un poco.

Volvió a adueñarse de sus labios como hace unos instantes atrás porque le apetecía, porque no quería escuchar más sus réplicas, porque quería proseguir con aquel delicioso juego que se había suscitado entre ambos.

Pero sus manos no se mantuvieron quietas por más tiempo. Estas deseaban palpar lo que habían delimitado como suyo y cumpliría ese capricho en la brevedad posible.

Sus manos se filtraron por debajo de su blusa, palparon el abdomen de la pelinegra y mandaron a volar cada botón que entorpecía su ascenso; ya no eran necesarios y sólo le impedían disfrutar por completo de aquella majestuosa femineidad.

Sintió el estremecimiento completo de su cuerpo bajo el suyo en cuanto sus manos se posicionaron sobre sus pechos y empezaron a acariciarlos, a moverlos, a tocarlos como si fuesen suyos, como si quisiera hacerle sentir algo que jamás había experimentado.

Ella quiso frenar su esclavizador jugueteo, pero fue en vano. Aun cuando sus manos empujaban su pecho, su fuerza parecía habérsele mermado. ¿O lo que él estaba provocándole había bloqueado por completo sus funciones básicas de sobrevivencia?

—…Se sienten mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado…—su respiración estaba alterada pero tan concordante con la de ella—. Pero todavía puede ser mucho mejor para los dos —sus labios besaban y succionaban su cuello sin compasión, como si no le importara dejar marcada aquella área tan sensible; y ella por su lado únicamente podía ahogar los quejidos que emergían de su boca una y otra vez—. Son más que perfectas.

El cuerpo de su amante volvió a agitarse, esta vez con mayor ímpetu. Pero era inevitable. Él estaba lamiendo el rosáceo botón de su pecho con una lentitud desquiciante mientras que su mano atendía al otro. Y aquel trabajo tan perfectamente orquestado estaba provocándole un aumento en la temperatura y la rápida pérdida de sus sentidos y autocontrol.

Lamía, chupaba y mordisqueaba una y otra vez aquella zona tan reactiva. Lo hacía tanto para complacerse a sí mismo como para enloquecerla un poco más a ella. Estaba tan embelesado por las reacciones de su cuerpo como por ese rostro que lo observaba devorado por el carmesí y el creciente éxtasis. Y ese semblante estaba desquiciándole más y más.

Se sacó aquel estorboso kimono y se deshizo de una buena vez de su prenda superior. Necesitaba hacerlo si deseaba que su piel rozara la suya en cuanto decidiera volver a besarla mientras se pegaba a ella tanto como le fuera factible.

Ella sujetaba su rostro, revolvía su cabellera y le acariciaba la espalda con una mezcla de ternura y desesperación. Ya estaba demasiado embriagada con el sabor de sus labios que no podía luchar más contra el deseo que él había despertado en ella.

—Para ser tan callada y reservada, eres realmente atrevida —susurró a su oído con toda la sensualidad que le era posible. Lo hizo antes de tomar la mano de la joven y arrastrarla hacia abajo, hasta su entrepierna—. Mira cómo me tienes…—liberó su mano y la volvió a besar, ahora con mucha más fuerza y desesperación que antes. Era su manera para ahogar los gemidos que empezaron a nacer en el instante en que sus centros se encontraron y empezaron a chocar, a crear una deliciosa y desquiciante fricción que estaba ofertándoles un oleaje electrizante y jodidamente excitante.

Su calzado, sus pantalones, todo ese exceso de ropa en la pelinegra debía ser retirado. Con su ropa interior era más que suficiente; por el momento.

Se alzó un poco y admiró la panorámica que tenía debajo suyo. Era sencillamente embelesadora y simultáneamente llevaría a cualquier hombre a perder los cabales y dejarse dominar por sus instintos más elementales.

Sus hombros, sus pechos, su cintura, su abdomen, sus caderas, sus piernas. Todo aspecto físico de su cuerpo le parecía ideal, tan ensordecedor, tan desquiciante. Ella era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo que alteraba cada una de las fibras de su ser hasta el punto de intensificar su libido.

—Si no me controlo un poco más, esto terminará demasiado pronto y eso sería una verdadera lástima —la besó y arrastró sus labios por su cuello, por sus clavículas, por el espacio entre sus pechos y siguió bajando hasta estacionarse bajo su ombligo; entonces hizo lo impensable y ella nuevamente volvió a arquearse y a ser invadida por otra nueva forma de placer.

Abrió sus piernas y descendió un poco más; y empezó a lamer por encima de su ropa interior, justo donde iniciaba su intimidad, a ritmo lento, pero con la intensidad necesaria para hacer que sus rodillas comenzaran a temblar.

Mordisqueó y succionó, y dejó que su lengua se convirtiera en el instrumento de tortura y placer para aquella mujer que no dejaba de estremecerse bajo su dominio. Él estaba tan complacido por la manera en que la estaba haciendo sentir y también por el modo en que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante sus gemidos y sacudidas. Estaba tan al límite que podía sentir la opresión que ejercía su pantalón sobre su endurecido miembro.

Acarició su zona íntima con su mano, para sentirla, para empaparse de aquella tibia humedad que le decía a gritos que estaba demasiada extasiada por él y sus magníficas atenciones. También besó sus muslos y dejó en ellos marcas de su estadía y pertenencia.

—Lo siento, pero estoy en mi límite…—expresó, viéndole con un apetito creciente, con ese deseo empapado de lujuria y los más bajos deseos. Ella comprendió sus palabras en cuanto él se quitó los pantalones y dejó al descubierto su hombría—. Deseo que esto esté dentro de ti tanto como sea posible…—su mano izquierda rodeó su miembro viril y lo masajeó con cierta desesperación. ¿Es que estaba intentando reprimirse o es que acaso verla desnuda y a su merced lo prendía tanto que necesitaba liberar tensión por sí mismo? ¿Es que deseaba masturbarse a sí mismo frente a ella para que entendiera lo caliente y desesperado que le ponía?

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar al verlo ahí, frente a ella, tocándose a sí mismo mientras no dejaba de jadear, mientras su perfecta y tallada anatomía seguía siendo empapada por esas pequeñas perlas saladas de sudor. Pero su cuerpo sabía exactamente cómo hacerla reaccionar. Lo supo cuando se vio a sí misma robando sus labios para besarlo tan profundamente como le era posible.

Él sabía que estaba exigiendo su atención. Él entendía perfectamente que ella no consideraba justo que fuera él mismo quien se produjera ese mar de deliciosos escalofríos. Y Gintoki agradeció su gesto e iniciativa mordiéndole los labios y gimiéndole al oído.

No podía comparar su mano con la de ella. Su mano era chica, demasiado suave y a la vez la sentía terriblemente bien sobre su carne. Incluso con su inexperiencia, con sólo repetir lo que él mismo le mostró, era suficiente para que comenzará a erguirse y dejarse llevar por todo el placer que estaba experimentando.

No obstante, no deseaba terminar ahí. Él deseaba tenerla por completo. Quería que esa noche fuera suya y de nadie más.

—¿Quién está pervirtiendo a quién, eh? —soltó casi en un susurro. Y es que había tomado aquella juguetona mano entre la suya justo a tiempo—. Contigo he tenido que poner mi autocontrol al límite… Aunque no me arrepiento de ello —expresó con una sonrisa terriblemente seductora que ya sabía muy bien cómo alterar los latidos de esa mujer—. Nunca es demasiado tarde para comer el postre.

La besó nuevamente y dejó que sus labios permanecieran allí. Se dejó envolver por su sabor y por la manera tan afable en que sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de su nuca. Ella era un amante demasiado dulce y él era incapaz de resistirse a ello.

Sus manos abrieron el compás de sus piernas y se instalaron en sus caderas. Necesitaba tenerla de esa manera o podría lastimarla más de lo que ya lo haría en el instante en que decidiera romper la última barrera que quedaba entre ambos.

Sabía que su cuerpo se arquearía abruptamente. Sabía de antemano que su brusca intromisión en su intimidad le provocaría un dolor abismal que la llevaría a derramar más de una repentina y escurridiza lagrimilla. Sabía mejor que nadie que estaba haciendo algo más que tomar su inocencia. Sabía que no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo porque ella no era como el resto de mujeres con las que solía acostarse de vez en cuando.

Ella era diferente en todos los aspectos. Y, no obstante, la deseaba tanto que la razón quedaba en segundo lugar y nada más importaba que tenerla por completo para él.

—Demasiado estrecho…pero se siente endemoniadamente bien —besaba su cuello con una ternura que le parecía ridícula para alguien que sólo se enfocaba en el tema y no reparaba demasiado tiempo en quien estaba ayudándole a alcanzar el éxtasis.

—Idiota…—expresó con la voz temblorosa y sus carmesí pupilas puestas en él—. Podrías intentar ser más caballeroso para variar.

—Con ese cuerpo que tienes y esas maneras de reaccionar lo caballeroso desaparece y solamente me quedan las ganas de hacerte mía toda la noche…mientras gritas mi nombre y me pides más —era un hombre perverso, un hombre que tenía la experiencia suficiente para hacer de ella la víctima ideal. Ella lo supo desde un inicio y aun así accedió a su provocativo juego mientras ignoraba las futuras consecuencias.

Empezó a moverse con un ritmo suave y lento. Deseaba que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro y él por su parte se volvía loco con la manera en que su interior presionaba alrededor de su excitado miembro; es como si le diera un estímulo extra. Uno que no era necesario pero que era bien recibido.

Su consideración desapareció. Ahora se movía tan rápido como le era posible; tan duro como sus piernas se lo permitían. Estaba tan embriagado con el éxtasis que se desprendía cuando llegaba hasta el fondo de su sexo que había perdido cualquier noción, cualquier moderación innecesaria.

Entraba y salía una y otra vez mientras gemía, mientras apretaba la cintura de su amante tan duro que dejaría sus marcas en ellas. Y disfrutaba plenamente de oírla a ella perderse en ese vaivén de placer terrenal del mismo modo que él lo estaba haciendo.

Llevó sus manos hasta su espalda y le alzó, pero sin abandonar su interior. Deseaba sentarse y tenerla a ella sobre sus piernas, mientras la levantaba y la bajaba sobre su hombría, sobre esa parte de su ser que había encontrado el molde perfecto.

—No podía pedir vista más magnifica que esta —su boca se encontraba adherida a su pecho derecho para atenderle, para dejar que su lengua lo recorriera por completo y se impregnara con su olor. Mientras su brazo derecho rodeaba su cintura para controlar su ritmo, para indicarle el momento correcto en que debía subir y bajar, para así hundirse tan profundamente en ella como le fuera posible.

Dejó su jugueteo a un lado y la pegó a él tanto como pudo. Ansiaba sentir ese cuerpo cerca del suyo, calentarse con su calor, saber que en ese instante ella le pertenecía y que no había nadie más que ocupara sus pensamientos más que él.

La abrazó fuertemente mientras sus cuerpos continuaban moviéndose de manera automática y sincronizada. La estrechó porque deseaba sentir cómo se desquebrajaría en el instante en que alcanzaran la cima y también porque deseaba tenerla próxima; como si de ese modo comprobara que nada de lo que había estado ocurriendo era un sueño o un desvarío de su vívida imaginación.

Repentinamente sus movimientos tomaron más fuerza, más velocidad, más desesperación. Lo hicieron de manera inconsciente porque sus propios cuerpos se lo demandaron, porque ese lado primitivo deseaba acumular tanto placer como le fuera posible. Era como si se hubieran tornado momentáneamente adictos a ese maremoto de emociones y bajas pasiones.

Pero no había arrepentimiento ni cohibiciones en ninguno de los dos. Estaban completamente satisfechos tras haber experimentado aquel pico tan endemoniadamente celestial que los llevó a sentirse tan plenos y tan relajados.

—Creo que podría acostumbrarme a tus malos modos si terminamos resolviendo nuestras diferencias de esta manera —Gintoki la miraba con un gesto muy parecido a la complacencia con un ligero toque de soberbia—. La próxima vez podríamos hacerlo en la cocina…o en mi habitación —decía con cierta burla, pero era claro que estaba hablándole en serio.

—Esto ha sido un mero desliz —aseguró. Y eso era algo que claramente le desagradaba—. Por parte de los dos.

—Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto un desliz como este —besó su cuello, estremeciéndola, logrando en él una amplia sonrisa—. Y podría repetirlo tantas noches como me fuera posible —allí estaban de nuevo esos labios expertos, robándole el aliento y dejándole con ganas de que continúe reteniendo su boca.

—Solamente lo dices por mera conveniencia…—era normal que desconfiara de él. Era un mujeriego que en muchas ocasiones pensaba con la cabeza equivocada.

—Me gustas —le confesó, clavando sus pupilas en ella. Ni él mismo podía creer que estuviera dando explicaciones, que estuviera intentando remediar una situación que no podía ser vista como lo que era realmente. ¿Pero por qué tomarse tales molestias? Estaba claro que él deseaba acostarse con ella; aunque al parecer había sido movido por algo más que la simple y mundana atracción física—. Hasta el punto de repetir el proceso de traer pequeñas bendiciones a este mundo tantas veces como sea necesario —era obvio que su comentario recibiría un bien merecido golpe directo al hígado—. Ey, eso me dolió. ¿No puedes ser un poco más cariñosa conmigo? Acabo de satisfacerte completamente y me has dejado totalmente seco.

—Estúpido pervertido —sopesó. Y es que hasta estaba mirando en otra dirección—. Idiota bueno para nada. Deja de pensar en mí de manera tan lasciva.

—Es algo complicado si consideras que te tengo sobre mis piernas totalmente desnuda…con algo mío dentro de ti —ahí iba una bonita bofetada—. Es tu culpa que tenga pensamientos impuros…—ahora resultaba—. Tu cuerpo en sí mismo ya me pone…bastante en apuros. Luego le sumas esa cara tuya y esa endemoniada personalidad que tienes…—¿la estaba elogiando o atacando? Claramente él no servía para dar piropos—. Creo que eres todo el paquete en uno —no era nuevo para él echarle flores a una mujer, más si deseaba seguir obteniendo algo de ella. Sin embargo, esta vez parecía no ser del todo así. Había algo en ella que lo orillaba a sincerarse por completo y a intentar mostrarle algo que jamás creyó importante manifestar con ninguna otra mujer que logró llevarse a la cama. Era como si en cierto modo no deseara que ella continuara pensando que era un incordio para las mujeres; era como si quisiera que tuviera una mejor percepción de su persona para que de ese modo no decidiera marcharse de su vida ante la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

—Con tus galanterías baratas no vas a convencerme —soltó despectivamente.

—Tal vez una segunda ronda te vuelva menos escéptica y un poco menos estricta conmigo.

Sus quejas se quedarían guardadas para sí misma. En ese preciso instante para lo único que iba a usar sus labios era para recibir los de aquel atrevido hombre que prefería callarla con acciones en vez de innecesarias palabras.


End file.
